


The Lights Are On And Everybody's Home

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shopping Malls, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бронкс помогает Питу и Патрику встретить друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Lights Are On And Everybody's Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430051) by [tjstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar). 



Новая жизнь Патрика Стампа начинается со съемной квартиры. Сам он полон трезвых разумных идей и свежих взглядов. Настало время позволить скелетам прошлого окончательно и безвозвратно уйти на дно.  
  
А новая жизнь, собственно, начинается с покупок, верно ведь?  
  
Патрик заверяет себя, что все еще будет хорошо. Ему лишь нужно как-то отвлечься, поэтому он принимается бесцельно блуждать по огромному супермаркету, размышляя о том, что же ему нужно купить. «Может, сковороду», — решает Патрик и направляется к стеллажам, полнящимся различной кухонной утварью. Признаться, он полный профан в готовке и даже умудряется чайник подпалить, когда кипятит воду для кофе. Поэтому эта покупка — прихоть человека, верх профессионализма которого заключается в размораживании зеленого горошка. Патрик разглядывает сковороды: стальные, тефлоновые и керамические; он понятия не имеет, какая между всеми ними разница.  
  
Он едва ли может назвать себя хозяйственным парнем.  
  
Где-то посередине внутреннего диалога с самим собой, Патрик чувствует, как кто-то тянет за подол кожаной куртки, и ход прошлой мысли сразу теряется. Он чуть ли не роняет увесистую сковородку себе на ногу, когда замечает милого мальчишку с белокурыми кудряшками.  
  
— Можешь мне помочь? — спрашивает малыш с печальнейшей миной на лице.  
  
И не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять — мальчик потерял родителей где-то среди магазина, здание которого представляет собой сущий лабиринт.  
  
— Да, — Патрик в приветствии приподнимает шляпу. — Ты здесь со своей мамой?  
  
Мальчик, доверчиво сжав ладонь Патрика, качает головой и хмурится. Несмотря на то, что Патрик души в детях не чает, он все же не представляет, что делать, если этот ангелок — которому едва ли больше пяти — вдруг заплачет.  
  
— С папой, — объясняет он. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне.  
  
Патрик оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь представить внешность отца этого Крошечного Чуда. Скорее всего, он красавец-блондин, женатый на какой-нибудь Мисс Америка или модели Victoria’s Secret. Патрик привык считать, что абсолютно все вокруг имеют счастливые отношения, все, кроме него.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — он очень надеется, что этим не пугает ребенка. — Я Патрик, кстати.  
  
— Бронкс, а папу моего зовут Пит, — отвечает мальчик.  
  
Ну а теперь Патрику не остается ничего другого, кроме как примерить на себя роль доброго самаритянина. Как-никак он сам был в таком же возрасте и помнит, каково это. Они обсуждают Улицу Сезам, пока ищут Пита, после чего малыш принимается жаловаться на своего отца, не разрешающего посмотреть Охотников за привидениями.  
  
— Классный фильм, — соглашается Патрик. — Жутковатый малость, но забавный.  
  
Патрик замечает устремленные на них взгляды: « _вы замечательный отец_ » от симпатичной молоденькой женщины заставляет поперхнуться. Даже в свои двадцать восемь Патрик пока не видит себя отцом. Он бы хотел этого, но не сейчас, когда от его личной жизни остались лишь разбившиеся осколки, склеить которые кажется невозможным. Патрик окидывает взглядом игрушки, мимо которых они проходят, и думает купить Бронксу мишку Тедди или LEGO, чтобы тот не грустил. Дальше они, конечно же, отыщут Пита, а к вечеру Патрик будет сидеть дома и  ~~возможно~~  напиваться. Потрясающий план.  
  
— Папочка! — кричит Бронкс, и Патрик выныривает из персонального океана депрессивных мыслей. Он горько улыбается самому себе, когда Бронкс подбегает к смуглому темноволосому мужчине, хватает его за руку и тянет в сторону Патрика.  
  
— Это Пат! — тут же голосит малыш, и отец берет его на руки, усаживая на левое предплечье.  
  
— Пит Вентц, — представляется он, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Теперь Пит может позволить себе облегченный вздох, вот только он не ожидал совсем, что с Бронксом окажется рыжий паренек в шляпе и очках в широкой оправе.  
  
— Эм-м… Патрик, — наскоро утерев ладонь о джинсы, пожимает ладонь. Пит так же мил, как и Бронкс, который, думает Патрик, внешностью, вероятно, пошел в мать. Идеальная семья. Развернувшись, Патрик собирается пойти купить уже сковороду, но вдруг Пит останавливает его:  
  
— Спасибо, — смотрит на Патрик затем на сына. — Он активный чересчур и…  
  
— Не стоит, он славный, — отвечает Патрик, очень надеясь, что не кажется сейчас похитителем маленьких детей или маньяком каким-нибудь.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, серьезно. Может, по пиву выпьем? — предлагает Пит. Это, по его мнению, лучший из способов с кем угодно найти общий язык.  
  
« _Пиво?! Все, что мне от тебя, прилежный семьянин, нужно, это покой и бутылка виски_ », крутится в мыслях у Патрика, а вслух он уже говорит:  
  
— Нет, я не пью.  
  
— Останься! — выпаливает Бронкс, и Патрик не сдерживает смешок.  
  
— В самом деле, чувак. Я бы хотел пообщаться с тобой, — как-то небрежно отмахивается Пит. — Тут неподалеку есть игровая площадка, мы могли бы вместе отвести туда Бронкса.  
  
Бронкс слезает с рук Пита и со смехом обнимает Патрика. Несколько смущенный Патрик в силу того, что совсем не хочет оставшийся день провести в одиночестве, решает присоединиться к этому чудн _о_ му Вентце-дуэту.  
  
  


* * *

  
Бронкс с другими детьми играет в песочнице, а Пит и Патрик сидят на скамейке, наблюдая за ним. Повисшую неловкую тишину нарушает еще более неловкий вопрос, заданный Патриком:  
  
— А где твоя жена? — спрашивает он, чувствуя себя идиотом, раскрасневшимся из-за румянца. Ясно ведь, что миссис Вентц сейчас дома, готовит какое-нибудь восхитительное блюдо в ожидании мужа и сына.  
  
— Мы разведены, — пожимает плечами Пит. — С сыном вижусь только по выходным, вот и вся история.  
  
Сердце Патрика сжимается, и хочется как-то подбодрить Пита, поддержать, но, как и всегда в подобных ситуациях, мозг отказывается подкинуть дельных правильных слов, поэтому приходится прикусить язык.  
  
— Отстойно. Мне знакомо это, я сам порвал с пар… — Патрик близок к тому, чтобы врезать самому себе. — С девушкой своей.  
  
Пит окидывает его заинтересованным взглядом и жует нижнюю губу. Патрик понимает, что, не закрыв вовремя рот, разрушил их зарождающуюся дружбу.  
  
— Ты оговорился, — заключает Пит. — С парнем. И почему ты бросил его?  
  
Детская игровая площадка — не самое подходящее место для подобных разговоров, но дети кажутся такими увлеченными, закапывая в песок все, что только можно, поэтому вряд ли смогут услышать их разговор.  
  
— Он сломал мне очки, — Патрик, не отрываясь, смотрит себе под ноги, чувствуя озадаченный взгляд Пита, — и нос, — добавляет с громким вздохом.  
  
— А оно не заметно даже! У тебя милейший на всем свете нос, — заверяет Пит. И Патрик первый раз за день улыбается искренне и оптимистично.  
  
— А у тебя самый милый сын на свете, — делает ответный комплимент Патрик.  
  
Пит одержим идеей заполучить его номер, поэтому, вытянув из кармана телефон, без каких-либо слов протягивает его Патрику. Патрик ухмыляется, набирая номер. И когда Бронкс внезапно обнимает его со спины, у Патрика зарождается чувство, будто он обрел семью. Может быть, это и есть его новая жизнь. 


	2. Date

При пер­вом звон­ке Пат­ри­ку, Пит сму­ща­ет­ся. Его сын – весь­ма нас­той­чи­вый ма­лый – тре­бова­тель­ным го­лосом за­яв­ля­ет, что сно­ва хо­чет уви­деть­ся с Пат­ри­ком, прек­расно  _зная_ , что у Пи­та есть но­мер те­лефо­на.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — Бронкс ус­трем­ля­ет на Пи­та ще­нячий взгляд в луч­ших вен­тци­ан­ских тра­дици­ях, и Пи­ту ос­та­ет­ся лишь гор­дить­ся сво­им смыш­ле­ным ре­бен­ком.  
  
Он ко­леб­лется. Что­бы пол­ностью сог­ла­сить­ся с Брон­ксом, ему ме­ша­ет толь­ко од­но – он впол­не мо­жет поз­во­нить Пат­ри­ку, но вот что-то го­лосом со­вес­ти под­ска­зыва­ет, что бу­дет это не сов­сем веж­ли­во. По­нят­но ведь, что Пат­рик на ра­боте – ско­рее все­го, он за­нятой па­рень. А тот слу­чай в су­пер­марке­те и вов­се мог быть чем-то обы­ден­ным и три­ви­аль­ным для не­го.  
  
Но но­мер Пат­ри­ка ведь все-та­ки у Пи­та, нет ни­чего кри­миналь­но­го в том, что­бы вос­поль­зо­вать­ся этим пре­иму­щес­твом.  
  
Бронкс скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди, бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ясь изоб­ра­зить убий­ствен­ный взгляд, но на­чина­ет сме­ять­ся. Пит ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, дос­та­вая те­лефон, и при­нима­ет­ся лис­тать кон­такты в по­ис­ках «Пат­рик». И мыс­ленно га­да­ет, ку­да это он за­вер­нул на сво­ем жиз­ненном пу­ти, что зво­нит ед­ва зна­комо­му пар­ню, встре­чен­но­му в ма­гази­не.  
  
Идут гуд­ки: раз… два… три…  
  
— М-м-м, при­вет, — спро­сонья го­лос у Пат­ри­ка ти­хий и мяг­кий; у Пи­та сер­дце сжи­ма­ет­ся от неж­ности.  _«Твой го­лос – чис­тая а­удио-те­рапия, чу­вак»._  
  
— Чем за­нят? – как мож­но бо­лее не­навяз­чи­во ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Пит. Бронкс за­бира­ет­ся к не­му на ко­лени и при­печа­тыва­ет вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, пы­та­ясь под­слу­шать раз­го­вор.  
  
— Сплю, — с зев­ком от­ве­ча­ет Пат­рик. Пит тут же на ав­то­мате смот­рит на нас­тенные ча­сы – 4 p.m. _«По­хоже, он сов­сем не из ут­ренних пта­шек»._  
  
И вот нас­та­ет вре­мя зат­ро­нуть важ­ней­шую часть раз­го­вора.  
  
— Не хо­чешь по­зави­сать с на­ми? – вы­пали­ва­ет Пит, пос­ле че­го раз­да­ет­ся гром­кий звук, буд­то на дру­гом кон­це ли­нии что-то грох­ну­лось. Пит вздра­гива­ет, по­мор­щившись, и отс­тра­ня­ет те­лефон от уха – на­деж­ды на то, что это не Пат­рик упал толь­ко что, раз­ве­ива­ет приг­лу­шен­ный мат. Упс.  
  
— Да, — (ра­дос­тно?) от­ве­ча­ет Пат­рик, и на ли­це Пи­та по­яв­ля­ет­ся ши­рокая ух­мылка; он по­бедо­нос­но да­ет Брон­ксу пять.  
  
На­зывая Пат­ри­ку свой ад­рес, он от­ме­ча­ет, что сын прос­то в вос­торге. Как пра­вило, Бронкс не тер­пит чу­жих и с боль­шой не­охо­той об­ща­ет­ся со взрос­лы­ми, но Пат­ри­ку уда­лось из­бе­жать этой учас­ти.  
  
В ожи­дании Пат­ри­ка, Пит при­бира­ет­ся в квар­ти­ре, и не сви­дание это вов­се, так ведь?.. Ну в са­мом де­ле, они тол­ком друг дру­га не зна­ют, Пит да­же не в кур­се, ка­кая у Пат­ри­ка фа­милия. И все же, по ка­кой-то при­чине он приг­ла­сил его к се­бе.  
  
Лад­но, глав­ная при­чина – это сын. И но­мер те­лефо­на в спис­ке кон­тактов.  
  
Бронкс си­яет, пла­нируя, чем они с Пат­ри­ком зай­мут­ся.  
  
— Мы во что-ни­будь по­иг­ра­ем! – го­лосит маль­чик, пры­гая вок­руг Пи­та, по­ка тот пы­та­ет­ся на­вес­ти хоть ка­кой-то по­рядок.  
  
Пит с ух­мылкой ду­ма­ет о том, что Пат­рик пра­виль­но сде­ла­ет, ес­ли ре­шит сбе­жать от их се­мей­ки при пер­вой вы­дав­шей­ся воз­можнос­ти. Нес­коль­ки­ми ча­сами поз­же, ког­да раз­да­ет­ся двер­ной зво­нок, от­сту­пать Пи­ту поз­дно и не­куда.  
  
Как и по­доба­ет гос­тепри­им­но­му хо­зя­ину до­ма, он от­кры­ва­ет дверь.  
  
— Пат! – Как толь­ко Пат­рик пе­рес­ту­па­ет по­рог квар­ти­ры, Бронкс тут же бро­са­ет­ся к не­му, пры­га­ет на ру­ки и об­ни­ма­ет за шею.  
  
Пит ма­шет в при­ветс­твии, на­де­ясь, что Пат­рик  _нор­маль­но_  ко все­му это­му от­но­сит­ся. Как ни стран­но, но Пат­рик ока­зыва­ет­ся ми­лей­шим, иде­аль­ней­шим че­лове­ком на всем све­те, и оче­вид­но, его сов­сем не сму­ща­ет ви­сящий на нем Бронкс.  
  
— Эм… при­вет, — здо­рова­ет­ся Пат­рик. Вы­тянуть ла­донь для ру­копо­жатия ему не да­ет си­дящий на ру­ках Бронкс.  
  
— Рад те­бя сно­ва ви­деть, про­ходи, — пред­ла­га­ет Пит, нап­равля­ясь к боль­шо­му ди­вану, при­мос­тивше­муся в гос­ти­ной. Пат­рик, все еще с Брон­ксом на ру­ках, сле­ду­ет за Пи­том и опус­ка­ет­ся на мяг­кое си­денье, уса­живая маль­чи­ка на ко­лени.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, дождь со­бира­ет­ся, — про­из­но­сит Пат­рик пе­ред тем, как ус­лы­шать пе­рес­тук пер­вых дож­де­вых ка­пель, нис­па­да­ющих с по­тем­невше­го от туч не­ба; он по­лагал, что они от­пра­вят­ся на дет­скую иг­ро­вую пло­щад­ку или еще ку­да.  
  
А те­перь он зас­трял здесь с ед­ва зна­комым чу­ваком и его ре­бен­ком. Он прос­то маг­нит для при­тяги­вания проб­лем.  
  
— Без зон­та я те­бя не вы­пущу, — со сме­хом пре­дуп­режда­ет Пит. – Се­год­ня ты наш гость, по­это­му чувс­твуй се­бя как до­ма!  
  
Сло­во «дом» на­поми­на­ет о прош­лой жиз­ни, и Пат­рик взды­ха­ет от мыс­ли, что те­перь все по-дру­гому. Сна­ружи ро­кочет гром, этот бе­шеной си­лы звук да­ет по­нять: они ос­та­нут­ся здесь и пой­ти уже точ­но ни­куда не смо­гут. Пат­рик пы­та­ет­ся най­ти при­чину, что­бы не на­ходить­ся с Вен­тца­ми, но все тщет­но. Ему нра­вит­ся эта квар­ти­ра.  
  
— Ты су­пер­ге­рой? – Бронкс стя­гива­ет с Пат­ри­ка оч­ки. И тот сов­сем не воз­ра­жа­ет, нес­мотря на то, что вся ком­на­та тут же прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в раз­мы­тое пят­но.  
  
— По­чему это? – Пат­рик фо­куси­ру­ет взгляд на си­лу­эте пе­ред ним; так как Бронкс си­дит бли­же, Пат­рик ви­дит его до­воль­но от­четли­во, а вот Пит, сто­ящий в нес­коль­ких ша­гах по­одаль, уже пред­став­ля­ет со­бой лишь за­гадоч­ную тень.  
  
— Это твоя су­пер­ге­рой­ская мас­ка! – объ­яс­ня­ет Бронкс, пы­та­ясь при этом сно­ва на­деть на Пат­ри­ка оч­ки.  
  
Он слу­чай­но ты­чет дуж­кой в глаз, но Пат­рик буд­то не за­меча­ет это­го, лишь по­тира­ет ве­ко. Во взгля­де Пи­та пле­щет­ся из­ви­нение, но гу­бы рас­тя­нуты в улыб­ку, выз­ванную этой ти­хой до­маш­ней сце­ной; тер­пе­ние Пат­ри­ка по­ража­ет.  
  
— Пап, да­вай­те смот­реть те­леви­зор! Хо­чу «Охот­ни­ков за при­виде­ни­ями», Пат лю­бит «Охот­ни­ков за при­виде­ни­ями», а еще он ска­зал… — Бронкс ус­трем­ля­ет на Пат­ри­ка пол­ный на­деж­ды взгляд.  
  
— Да, раз он хо­чет… он не на­пуга­ет­ся, мы ведь бу­дем ря­дом, вер­но? – пред­по­лага­ет Пат­рик, и Пит сда­ет­ся.  
  
— Ну… лад­но, но свет ос­та­нет­ся вклю­чен­ным, — в по­ис­ках филь­ма он под­хо­дит к пол­ке, ус­тавлен­ной DVD дис­ка­ми.  
  
Кив­ки Брон­кса и Пат­ри­ка по­луча­ют­ся син­хрон­ны­ми, и, за­метив это, они ух­мы­ля­ют­ся друг дру­гу. Бронкс умы­ка­ет у Пат­ри­ка шля­пу и пы­та­ет­ся нах­ло­бучить ее на свои куд­ряшки. У Пи­та чуть ли не сры­ва­ет­ся с язы­ка, как они с  _Пат­ри­ком_  по­хожи.  
  
— Ты мяг­кий, — до­воль­но из­ре­ка­ет Бронкс, ус­тра­ивая го­лову у Пат­ри­ка на пле­че. Это ед­ва ли луч­ший из ком­пли­мен­тов, но Пат­рик ведь те­перь су­пер­ге­рой, а су­пер­ге­рои не стра­да­ют от зас­тенчи­вос­ти.  
  
Пит плю­ха­ет­ся на ди­ван ря­дом с Пат­ри­ком, они на­чина­ют бы­ло об­суждать всю кру­тость Бил­ла Мюр­рэя, но тут за­меча­ют ус­нувше­го Брон­кса, и по­это­му за­мол­ка­ют, что­бы не­наро­ком не раз­бу­дить. Пат­ри­ка то­же ох­ва­тыва­ет дре­ма, он рез­ко мор­га­ет в по­пыт­ке ее отог­нать. Бед­ро Пи­та ощу­тимо жмет­ся к его собс­твен­но­му, это ка­жет­ся при­ят­ным, зас­тавля­ет по­чувс­тво­вать бе­зопас­ность. Он не мо­жет боль­ше соп­ро­тив­лять­ся и прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Все­го лишь на се­кун­дочку.  
  
Пит взды­ха­ет с об­легче­ни­ем, ког­да Пат­рик за­сыпа­ет – те­перь мож­но смот­реть на не­го без заз­ре­ний со­вес­ти. Пит лю­бит «Охот­ни­ков за при­виде­ни­ями», да вот толь­ко па­рень, ус­тро­ив­ший­ся вмес­те с ус­нувшим на его ко­ленях Брон­ксом, нам­но­го ин­те­рес­нее.  
  
Пат­рик прек­ра­сен, и это единс­твен­ное, что важ­но. Он да­же об этом не по­доз­ре­ва­ет, он скром­ный, зас­тенчи­вый и… прек­расный. Бронкс улы­ба­ет­ся во сне, спря­тав ли­цо под шля­пой, и в этот же мо­мент Пат­рик шмы­га­ет но­сом. Пи­ту ка­жет­ся, что на пе­рено­сице вид­не­ет­ся не­боль­шой си­няк, по­тус­кнев­ший, ед­ва за­мет­ный и да­же ми­лый, но са­ма мысль о быв­шем Пат­ри­ка бу­дит в Пи­те ярость.  
  
Ка­кой вы­родок спо­собен под­нять на не­го ру­ку? Он все по­рыва­ет­ся спро­сить, вот толь­ко не его это де­ло.  
  
— Мне нра­вит­ся фильм, — бор­мо­чет Бронкс, от­крыв гла­за на фи­наль­ных тит­рах. – Пат, прос­нись! – он ты­чет паль­цем ему в жи­вот.  
  
— Оу, прос­ти­те… Со­седи что-то бе­зус­танно свер­лят по но­чам, не да­вая мне нор­маль­но выс­пать­ся, Бо­же, я из­ви…  
  
Пит пре­рыва­ет ль­ющи­еся из Пат­ри­ка из­ви­нения:  
  
— Чу­вак, все нор­маль­но, — за­веря­ет, пох­ло­пывая его по ко­лену. – Бронкс, по­ра ужи­нать, ду­маю, Пат­рик к нам при­со­еди­нит­ся?  
  
Бронкс не лю­бит еду из хо­лодиль­ни­ка Пи­та, но он ве­рит, что Пат­рик сво­им при­сутс­тви­ем со­вер­шит ма­лень­кое чу­до.  
  
— Мож­но мне ко­фе? – роб­ко спра­шива­ет Пат­рик. – По­жалуй­ста?  
  
Мыс­ленно Пит раз­ре­ша­ет Пат­ри­ку вы­пить весь ко­фе и чай, что толь­ко есть в его бу­фете. И он мо­жет спать на их ди­ване ров­но столь­ко, сколь­ко по­жела­ет.  
  
— Ко­неч­но! Ми­нут­ку! – Пит спе­шит на кух­ню, Бронкс, все еще в шля­пе Пат­ри­ка, бе­жит за ним, а Пат­рик, на­конец, мо­жет рас­те­реть свои за­немев­шие но­ги.  
  
— У нас есть мо­роже­ное, ты лю­бишь мо­роже­ное? – спра­шива­ет дет­ский го­лос.  
  
— Да! – кри­чит в от­вет Пат­рик. Он лю­бит мо­роже­ное. Лю­бит эту семью. Лю­бит аб­со­лют­но все.  
  
Спус­тя ми­нут пят­надцать они втро­ем си­дят на ди­ване и смот­рят То­ма и Джер­ри. Пат­рик за­еда­ет ко­фе мо­роже­ным, и его аб­со­лют­но не вол­ну­ет та­кое ко­личес­тво са­хара на  _ужин_. Бронкс с Пи­том выг­ля­дят счас­тли­выми, сам Пат­рик то­же в от­личном нас­тро­ении. Но ког­да муль­тфильм за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, он на­чина­ет со­бирать­ся до­мой.  
  
Око­ло две­ри чувс­тву­ет­ся не­лов­кость (она уже как единс­твен­но точ­ное оп­ре­деле­ние жиз­ни Пат­ри­ка), про­буж­дая раз­дра­жа­ющее бес­по­кой­ство.  
  
— Мы мо­жем под­бро­сить те­бя до до­ма, или мо­жешь здесь за­ноче­вать, — пред­ла­га­ет Пит.  
  
— Ой, нет, тут ос­та­нов­ка сов­сем ря­дом, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Пат­рик. Ог­ромная круж­ка ко­фе ос­та­вила пос­ле се­бя бод­рость. Он го­тов к вы­ходу.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­лос Пи­та зву­чит ра­зоча­рован­но. – Поз­во­ни, ког­да до до­ма до­берешь­ся.  
  
Пат­рик улы­ба­ет­ся, нап­равля­ясь к две­ри. Он жмет Пи­ту ру­ку и от­би­ва­ет Брон­ксу пять.  
  
— На­де­юсь, мы еще уви­дим­ся, — взды­ха­ет маль­чик.  
  
— Я то­же, — про­из­но­сят в уни­сон Пит и Пат­рик, гля­дя друг на дру­га.  
  
Бо­ясь по­казать­ся на­вяз­чи­вым, Пат­рик воз­вра­ща­ет се­бе шля­пу, быс­тро про­ща­ет­ся и по­кида­ет это за­меча­тель­ное мес­то.  
  
За­мет­но по­холо­дало — по­года зас­тавля­ет поч­ти бе­жать к ос­та­нов­ке, Пат­рик, чуть не упус­тив ав­то­бус, зап­ры­гива­ет в не­го. Он счас­тлив­чик.  
  
Пат­рик в са­мом де­ле сно­ва же­ла­ет про­вес­ти вре­мя с Вен­тца­ми (ну или толь­ко с Пи­том), по­это­му, ус­тро­ив­шись в пос­те­ли в сво­ей съ­ем­ной квар­ти­ре, он от­прав­ля­ет ко­рот­кое со­об­ще­ние.  
  
 _я до­ма. ты ми­лый <3_  
  
От­вет вы­зыва­ет улыб­ку.  
  
 _ты ми­лее ;)_  
  


* * *

  
  
Ког­да Пит зво­нит во вто­рой раз, ник­то из них не сом­не­ва­ет­ся – это сви­дание.  
  
У Пи­та нет при­чины звать Пат­ри­ка к се­бе – по сре­дам Бронкс у ма­тери. По­это­му они ре­ша­ют про­гулять­ся. Ощу­щая се­бя до­нель­зя счас­тли­выми и та­кими юны­ми.  
  
Пит блис­та­ет ос­тро­уми­ем и чувс­твом юмо­ра, Пат­рик сме­ет­ся над каж­дой его глу­пой шут­кой. По­года на ули­це прос­то за­меча­тель­ная, и… вне­зап­но Пат­рик, ос­та­новив­шись как вко­пан­ный, уты­ка­ет­ся Пи­ту в пле­чо, пы­та­ясь спря­тать ли­цо под шля­пой.  
  
— Ви­дишь то­го куд­ря­вого пар­ня? Это мой быв­ший, — шеп­чет Пат­рик. – Он не дол­жен ме­ня за­метить.  
  
Пит по­лага­ет, что прик­ры­ва­ясь шля­пой, Пат­рик лишь боль­ше прив­ле­ка­ет к се­бе вни­мание. Вентц об­хва­тыва­ет дру­га за та­лию, чуть тол­кая с мес­та, но вдруг за­мира­ет. Этот чу­вак, спе­шащий в их сто­рону, зна­чит, и есть тот са­мый му­ди… ужас­ней­ший из лю­дей, что при­чинил Пат­ри­ку боль.  
  
У Пи­та ру­ки че­шут­ся вы­бить из не­го всю дурь, вот толь­ко этот, чуть сма­хива­ющий на хип­пи, па­рень не сов­сем по­ходит на тех, кто ра­нит дру­гих, по­тому что так нра­вит­ся или хо­чет­ся.  
  
— Но­вые оч­ки, Пат­рик? – вмес­то при­ветс­твия спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Но­вая жизнь, Джо, — гор­до под­няв го­лову, от­ве­ча­ет Пат­рик.  
  
Это боль­шая ред­кость – встре­тить быв­ше­го во вре­мя пер­во­го сви­дания, но Пат­рик ведь не из обыч­ных, по­это­му та­кой слу­чай впол­не в его сти­ле. Пит за­меча­ет, как силь­но Пат­рик сжи­ма­ет край его фут­болки. И Джо, ка­жет­ся, по­нима­ет, ка­кого имен­но ро­да от­но­шения их свя­зыва­ют.  
  
— Где ты про­падал все это вре­мя?! Я ис­кал те­бя! – Джо приб­ли­жа­ет­ся на шаг, стис­ки­ва­ет Пат­ри­ка в объ­яти­ях так, что тот бук­валь­но вжи­ма­ет­ся ли­цом ему в грудь.  
  
В Пи­те про­сыпа­ет­ся рев­ность, он наб­лю­да­ет за этой сце­ной без еди­ной мыс­ли, объ­яс­ня­ющей, что во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
— Я офи­ци­аль­но при­ношу свои из­ви­нения те­бе, Пат­рик Стамп… — На ли­це Джо чи­та­ют­ся ви­на и со­жале­ние.  
  
А за­тем эта буй­ная па­роч­ка на­чина­ет ки­дать друг в дру­га об­ви­нения, от­би­вая каж­дое как в иг­ре в пинг-понг.  
  
— Ты мне нос сло­мал!  
  
— А ты сжег мою одеж­ду!  
  
— Ты встре­чал­ся с той дев­кой… — Пат­рик со злостью от­талки­ва­ет от се­бя ру­ки Джо.  
  
Пит го­тов ока­тить этих дво­их вед­ром ле­дяной во­ды, лишь бы дра­ку не за­те­яли.  
  
— Че­го-че­го? Ты ему из­ме­нил, за что он под­па­лил твои шмот­ки, пос­ле че­го ты ему вре­зал? – уточ­ня­ет Пит, не ве­ря сво­им ушам.  
  
Джо с со­жале­ни­ем ки­ва­ет, а Пат­рик лишь раз­дра­жен­но за­каты­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
— По­фиг, — бор­мо­чет он. – Не пор­ти нам сви­дание, лад­но, Джо? Друзья, лю­бов­ни­ки, те­перь это уже не важ­но. Хо­тя мы мо­жем ос­тать­ся друзь­ями, сог­ла­сен?  
  
Пит ни­ког­да не пе­рес­та­нет счи­тать, что у Пат­ри­ка под шля­пой ну точ­но си­яет ан­гель­ский нимб. Пусть кро­хот­ный, но он есть…  
  
— Друзья, — буд­то про­буя это сло­во на вкус, про­из­но­сит Джо, пос­ле че­го сно­ва сы­пет из­ви­нени­ями. По­вер­нувшись к Пи­ту, он го­ворит: — Не ду­май обо мне, как о ком-то кош­марном.  
  
Пит та­ковым его вов­се не счи­та­ет. Каж­до­му не чуж­до со­вер­шать ошиб­ки – но приз­нать­ся чес­тно, он не вма­зал Джо толь­ко из-за Пат­ри­ка. И из-за мно­гочис­ленных оче­вид­цев.  
  
— Будь­те счас­тли­вы! – Джо улы­ба­ет­ся им, под­ми­гива­ет Пат­ри­ку и ухо­дит.  
  
— Ты то­же! – охот­но же­ла­ет ему Пат­рик вслед, крас­нея под ки­нутым на не­го взгля­дом ка­кого-то про­ходив­ше­го ми­мо по­жило­го муж­чи­ны. Сму­щение нас­толь­ко силь­ное, что да­же ког­да Пит ус­по­ка­ива­юще во­дит ла­донью по его спи­не, Пат­рик все рав­но мыс­ленно за­капы­ва­ет се­бя за­живо. Глу­пая при­выч­ка про­щать всех, кто при­чиня­ет ему боль, ни­ког­да не при­носит ни­чего хо­роше­го. Он вправ­ду хо­чет стать силь­нее, вы­нос­ли­вей и ре­шитель­ней. Пит – ве­ро­ят­но – счи­та­ет, что Пат­рик на­пуган, а Джо и вов­се не­сет уг­ро­зу, все это не сов­сем яв­ля­ет­ся прав­дой и…  
  
— Пош­ли в ки­но? Лю­бишь… хм-м-м… фран­цуз­ские ко­медии?  
  
Ру­ка Пи­та уве­рен­но сжи­ма­ет ла­донь Пат­ри­ка, и гроз­ные ту­чи сме­ня­ют­ся бе­лос­нежны­ми об­ла­ками.  
  
— Э-э… пош­ли, — не­реши­тель­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Пат­рик.  
  
С Пи­том он в сво­ей та­рел­ке, он чувс­тву­ет ком­форт и за­щищен­ность, при мыс­лях о Брон­ксе сер­дце за­пол­ня­ют теп­ло­та, неч­то мяг­кое и доб­рое. Пусть рас­ста­вание с Джо все так же при­носит го­речь и грусть, но, по край­ней ме­ре, их раз­го­вор по­лучил­ся не та­ким уж и страш­ным, по­это­му он не со­бира­ет­ся вор­чать и жа­ловать­ся.  
  
Пат­рик обо­жа­ет фран­цуз­ские ко­медии, счи­та­ет их луч­шим яв­ле­ни­ем во всем ки­нема­тог­ра­фе. И это умо­зак­лю­чение, на­конец, его рас­слаб­ля­ет.  
  


* * *

  
  
Пер­вая но­чев­ка у Пи­та про­ходит ро­ман­тично.  
  
Их сви­дание за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся толь­ко под ве­чер, Пат­рик опаз­ды­ва­ет на ав­то­бус, о чем сов­сем не жа­ле­ет, ведь Пит, не пред­ла­гая под­везти до до­ма, сра­зу зо­вет к се­бе.  
  
Они об­ни­ма­ют­ся на ди­ване, гре­ют­ся теп­лым ко­фе, в не­об­ре­мени­тель­ном раз­го­воре уз­на­ют друг дру­га луч­ше. Пит рас­ска­зыва­ет, что пи­шет статьи для раз­ных га­зет и де­лит­ся за­вет­ным же­лани­ем – из­дать собс­твен­ную кни­гу. Пат­рик же в свою оче­редь не скры­ва­ет, что да­ет выс­тупле­ния в рес­то­ранах, ко­фей­нях, иног­да в клу­бах, и пусть это не при­носит боль­шой вы­руч­ки, но он лю­бит это де­ло всем сер­дцем.  
  
Пит приб­ли­жа­ет­ся, за­поми­на­ет­ся каж­дую чер­точку ли­ца нап­ро­тив: зе­лено-го­лубые гла­за, за­бав­ная ры­жая чел­ка, мел­кие, ед­ва за­мет­ные вес­нушки, усе­яв­шие нос.  
  
— У те­бя кра­сивые гу­бы, — шеп­чет Пит, не в сос­то­янии скрыть­ся от собс­твен­ных мыс­лей.  
  
— Прос­ти, но я не це­лу­юсь на пер­вом сви­дании, — сме­ет­ся Пат­рик и вцеп­ля­ет­ся в круж­ку, ког­да Пит чуть при­об­ни­ма­ет его.  
  
— Это твое ре­шение, и я его ува­жаю, — от­ве­ча­ет Пит, ощу­щая в сло­вах Пат­ри­ка обе­щание.  
  
Око­ло двух ча­сов но­чи Пат­рик за­сыпа­ет пря­мо на ди­ване. Ви­димо, его со­седи дей­стви­тель­но весь­ма бес­по­щад­ны со сво­ими мо­лот­ка­ми и дре­лями, ду­ма­ет Пит, раз все это вре­мя не да­вали Пат­ри­ку за­быть­ся та­ким мир­ным спо­кой­ным сном.  
  
Но так да­же луч­ше.  
  


* * *

  
  
Будь это да­же и ме­лочи, но они уз­на­ют друг о дру­ге все боль­ше. К при­меру, по ут­рам Пат­рик не мо­жет об­хо­дить­ся без ко­фе, а Пит веч­но за­быва­ет га­сить свет в ком­на­тах. Пусть не су­щес­тву­ет та­ких цве­тов, на ко­торые у Пат­ри­ка не бы­ло бы ал­лергии, Пит на­ходит аль­тер­на­тив­ное ре­шение – да­рить мно­го, всег­да раз­ных, ме­ди­ато­ров. И в ито­ге она оба ос­та­ют­ся счас­тли­выми и до­воль­ны­ми. Пит, точ­но Бронкс, за­вален­ный по­дар­ка­ми на Рож­дес­тво, весь си­яет, по­лучив сум­ку для но­ут­бу­ка, на ко­торой кра­су­ет­ся круп­ное «Metallica».  
  
На вы­ход­ных Пат­рик по­ет Брон­ксу ко­лыбель­ные, а Пит нас­то­ящий про­фи рас­ска­зывать сказ­ки. Бронкс на­зыва­ет Пат­ри­ка «Па­том», и это нор­маль­но, он ведь ре­бенок, а вот на пи­тов­ское «Трик» Пат­рик мор­щит нос (но пос­ле «Пат­ти­кей­кса», «Трик» уже не так плох, что­бы быть в чер­ном спис­ке).  
  
Пат­рик це­нит чес­тность, он и вправ­ду в сос­то­янии про­учить из­менщи­ка под­жо­гом его же одеж­ды. И Пит не со­бира­ет­ся да­вать ни еди­ного по­вода для это­го.  
  
В пер­вый раз они це­лу­ют­ся на кух­не. Пит сма­ку­ет этот вкус – вкус ка­рамель­ных хлопь­ев (куп­ленных Брон­ксу), а Пат­ри­ку нра­вит­ся прив­кус мен­то­ловой зуб­ной пас­ты Пи­та. Из-за спя­щего в гос­ти­ной Брон­кса им не ос­та­ет­ся ни­чего дру­гого, кро­ме как прос­то це­ловать­ся. Это сов­сем их не огор­ча­ет.  
  
Пит и Пат­рик раз­де­ля­ют эту но­вую жизнь вмес­те, уже зная мил­ли­ард спо­собов, как прев­ра­тить ее в неч­то прек­расное.


End file.
